


Give In To Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: multifan_gift, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't react well to Cam's declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Give In To Me  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,138  
>  **Summary:** John doesn't react well to Cam's declaration.  
>  **A/N:** written for dunderklumpen at the [Multi Fandom Gift Exchange](http://multifan-gift.livejournal.com/)

“When are you going back to the SGC?” The question slipped out of John’s mouth the second he walked into the guest quarters and saw Cam standing there.

Cam, his shirt in his hand turned around to face John. “If I didn’t know any better I would swear you’re trying to get rid of me.”

John shook his head as he tried not to stare at Cam’s naked chest. Cam leaving was the last thing he wanted but he was petrified of this thing between them becoming something else entirely. Something a lot more serious. “Not at all. I just don’t want you to get in trouble for being late.” He quickly bit back a groan. The lie was evident even to his own ears. 

The week they had spent together had been wonderful... or at least Cam had thought so. They had spent almost every waking moment together from sundown to sunset. John had even taken him for a ride in the puddlejumper. And the nights... Cam’s breathing began to quicken... the nights had been filled with more passion then he had ever thought possible, the things they had done... Cam quickly shook his head. He had thought they had grown closer but it was obvious John had had another thought all together.

Cam tossed his shirt onto the chair. As he walked closer he stared into John’s eyes trying to get a read on what was going on with him. “I’m in love with you.” There was something about John, the look in his eyes that caused the words to fall from Cam’s lips before he could recall them.

The silence was deafening as he waited for John to say something.

“No.” A horrified whisper escaped him. This couldn’t be happening. Cam couldn’t be in love with him. He just couldn’t. What they had was too special to be marred by something as fickle as love.

Of all the reactions Cam had expected John to have, horrified wasn’t one of them. “What the hell do you mean no?”

“I mean, I’ve done that before and it didn’t end well.” That was the understatement of the century. An agonizing sigh swept through his body leaving behind a trembling mass. “And I don’t want to...” John swallowed around the lump in his throat and forced the words through his lips. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Cam stood stunned at John’s admission. “Is that what you’re worried about?” At John’s almost reluctant nod he reached out and cupped John’s cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing John’s bottom lip as he spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Cam shook his head. “You know what, never mind. I know why. But you have to believe me, John. I’m not going anywhere and I have no intention of letting you get away from me. Not ever.” Cam placed his other hand on John’s hip, pulled him closer and leaned in until their lips were mere inches apart. His warm breath kissed John’s lips as he repeated, “I’m in love you with, baby.” 

An almost panicked look crossed John’s face as he shook his head. “You can’t... I can’t...”

“Yes, we most definitely can.” He ran his hand up John’s body to mirror the first one in cupping John’s cheek. A low, harsh growl rumbled deep within his chest as he gently kissed John, his tongue leisurely swiping a path across John’s bottom lip. “I. Am. In. Love. With. You.” Cam repeated the words once again and punctuated each word with a kiss. Each kiss grew more and more passionate and by the time he had finished saying the words they were both breathing heavy.

John wanted to believe Cam, he really did. But the fact of the matter was he didn’t think he could stand going though another... No. It would be so much worse if he lost Cam. It was better if they stayed lovers and not get tangled in the emotional aspects of a relationship.

Cam’s blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he dropped his hands and took a step back. “It’s already too late for that, you know.” He knew exactly what the stubborn man was thinking. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” John gazed back at Cam with an innocent look on his face.

“Uh huh. Sure you don’t.” Cam’s tongue shot out to moisten his lips. “I get that you went through a rotten time when your marriage broke up. And I understand you are a little gun shy when it comes to feelings and relationships but you can’t keep yourself from love just so you won’t be hurt. That’s no way to live. Besides I know you’re in love with me too.”

John’s mouth fell open in shock at Cam’s words. _Of all the misguided, uninformed....._ He wasn’t in love with Cam, he couldn’t... He lost all train of thought as once more Cam slid his arms around his waist and pulled him further into his embrace.

For a brief moment Cam leaned his forehead against John’s before he raised his head to gaze directly into John’s eyes. “Listen to me. There’s nothing wrong with falling in love. I know opening your heart again... admitting to it, is a scary thing. But you have to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you.” A teasing smile lit his face as he whispered, “Come on, baby, give in to me.”

_Should he take a chance?_ John shook off the thought. He really didn’t have any choice in the matter. He was in love with Cam but he had tried to ignore the feeling in order to protect himself from getting hurt. But now he was sick and damned tired of playing it safe... John took a deep breath before he stared into Cam’s eyes and whispered softly, “You were right. I am in love with you. I have been for a long while.”

A wave of relief went through Cam so strong he felt almost lightheaded with happiness. He knew he should say something but the only thing he wanted to do was to kiss John and capture those words from his lips. Without a word Cam leaned his head in to gently bite John’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth to soothe the small hurt. 

Tremors raced through John’s body as Cam’s tongue slid past his lips to duel with his tongue. As John slipped his hands underneath Cam’s t-shirt a sound, something akin to a growl, low and possessive began to rumble deep within Cam’s chest before escaping to echo around the room. 

Cam broke the kiss long enough to whisper, “You won’t ever be sorry. I promise.” Before promptly drawing John back into his arms. There would be time for talking later, much, much later.


End file.
